Huntress
by theRogueHatter
Summary: Bella Swan is a immortal dark-hunter bound to protect humankind from Daimons, a vampire-like race. So what will a vampire-hunter do when she meets the real thing?
1. Chapter 1

OK, so there`s a series called "Dark-Hunters", right? They`re pretty much vampire-hunters, so I was thinking, what if BELLA was a dark-hunter? So, here you go!

-xXx-

Dark-Hunters.

For those not "in-the-know", a Dark-Hunter is "An ancient warrior who sold his/her soul to the Greek goddess Artemis for a single act of vengeance. Now they protect mankind from the Daimons who want to claim our souls." (for more info go to )

My name is Isabella "Bella" Marie Swan, and I am a dark hunter.

I am the one who gets rid of a human`s worst nightmare, a.k.a. Daimons.

Daimons are Apollites (a race of people that were cursed by the god Apollo (once again, ) who decided that they didn`t want to die at 27. So, they go around and steal the souls of humans. Note: this WILL kill a human. Daimons are pretty much the origin of vampire myths.

In short, I am a vampire slayer.

No, I do not know Buffy, but I DO happen to know a couple colorful words to describe her.

Right now, I am being relocated to a place with barely any sun. A place that my boss, Acheron, has heard about possible Daimon killings.

Forks, Washington, here I come.


	2. Chapter 2

I got off my motercycle, adjusted my shades, and walked towards the schhol.

Yeah, school. Apparently, all the clouds and rain let someone like me-a person forbidden to step foot in daylight-to be out during the day. Unfortunately, that means so could Daimons and Apollites.

Now, not only do I have to actually be in this hell-hole(school), but I have to watch out for Daimons, and not blow my cover.

It`s a good thing it`s me they sent.

If your in-the-know with dark-hunters, you`re probably wondering what my powers are. I happen to have Power Absorbtion/Mimicry/Sensing, Energy Blasts, and the Omni-s; Omnilingual, Omnipotence, and Omniscience.

**-xXx-**

HER POWERS

Power Absorbtion-the ability to absorb another person`s powers, leaving them powerless, usually not another dark-hunter

Power Mimicry-ability to absorb another person`s powers, while leaving their power intact

Power Sensing-abilty to sense the power someone has(duh)

Energy Blasts, a.k.a. God Bolts-obviously, the ability to blast someone with energy*

Omnilingual-ability to quickly memorize and/or decipher any foreign language

Omnipotence-the ability to do anything you want to*

Omniscience-literally sees and knows everything*

*usually reserved for the gods, or Acheron

**-xXx-**

Since I have all these powers, I am the second strongest dark-hunter. Along with this, I am the youngest dark-hunter and the second one ever "made". My boss, Acheron, is the first and most powerful of us(for now, but you`ll find out more later).

Through my one of my powers, I could sense-aka "feel"- the lust and envy radiating from the student body. God, they need lives.

-xXx-

After making a quick detour to the main office, I was headed towards homeroom. Thanks to my powers, I had already memorized the schedule. I felt pleasantly suprised that classes flew by quickly and, before I knew it, it was time for gym-right before lunch.

When I got to gym I felt IT. A vibe. And not a normal vibe, but a Daimon vibe. Coming from...the coach?!?

Faster that you can say pineapples(my word!), I had a blade in each hand, and was in a fighting stance. The Daimon, being retarded like most of its kind, tried to attack me. I got out of the way with a one-handed back 360 handspring flip.

God forbid I had any fun by myself, so who should come charging in but Charlie?


	3. A:N

I hate to do this to you guys (REALLY, I DO), but I have to go on HIATUS

I'm most likely not gonna continue my stories, either ( I know, it sucks.)

Good news though!

I WILL be putting them up for ADOPTION!

As soon as someone adopts them, I'll post another note on the story directing you to them.

BUT PLEASE, IT MUST BE ONE OF YOU.

If you wanna adopt a story, pm me. Seriously. Otherwise, they'll never get finished.

So please, if you want a story, pm me the name and we'll see what we can do (I will be reading it)

I am too-freakin-busy to do these, so it's up to y'all.

Sorry again,

~SayHello


End file.
